Nick the BedStealer Strikes Again!
by That Beautifully Strange Moon
Summary: Nick has been introduced to the glory of beds, and now he keeps sleeping in right in the middle of Max's. Max is sick of not being able to sleep in his own bed, so he trains Nick to sleep on David's instead. Hilarious story.


_**A/N: So, this is kinda like a compainon fic to my other Tapestry fic, Connor's Adventures as a Dying Chipmunk. So, this one, though, I thought up all by my self. Anyway, I might post another chapter later on to this one. Reviews wanted despreatly, though! **_

* * *

Nick, who had previously been sitting on Max's lap, had been discarded on the floor when he had stood up. Nick waddled over to Max's bed and jumped up onto it, settling himself right in the middle.

Eventually, David left briefly to pick up something from the kitchens, and Connor was bouncing slightly on David's bed. Max looked up from studying his Course packet. He frowned. " I hate it when he does that." Connor got off David's bed and sat at the table. "Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Max got up and strode over to Nick, picking him up and placing him on the floor. Nick got up slowly, blinked, and jumped back onto Max's bed. "You know what I'm gonna do? " He said, looking at Connor. He shook his head. Max went on. "I'll train him to sleep on David's bed." He picked up Nick, went over to David's bed, and plopped him down. Nick blinked a couple of times, and then settled into a more comfortable position. Connor, looking for an excuse to stop doing his homework, was watching this. Then, Max picked up Nick once again and went to the door, and set him down. Nick got up, looked around, and waddled over to Max's bed, settling in the middle of it. Max sighed. Then, standing by David's bed, he began to snap his fingers over it, saying, "Nick! Ni-ck! Nick, come over here!" David walked back in during this. He looked slightly worried about Max. "Um, Max, what are you doing?" Connor answered, as Max was still trying to get Nick onto David's bed. "He's trying to train Nick to nap on your bed instead of his own. So far, it's not working out so well." David replied with, "So I see."

Then, "Why?" Max stopped what he was doing and turned slowly to face David. "Why, David? _Why? _Only because ever since I brought him back here from the Sanctuary and he discovered human beds, he decided he liked them better than the bottom of a stall covered in hay. And do you know what that mean? Do you? It means than now he sleeps in my bed. Not on the side of my bed, not on the end, but right smack dab in the middle. That forces me to sleep either on the couch or in one of the chairs, and I'm sick of it. For once this year, I would like to sleep in my own bed. So I'm training him to sleep in yours. Here's some advice: If you pick him up and move him, he'll just climb back up again, so don't waste your time. If you sleep in the leather chair by the window, be sure to close the curtains, because otherwise you wake up in the morning to a blinding sun. If you sleep on the couch, be sure that the window to the left is shut tight, because otherwise there's an ice cold draft, and you'll be freezing. And if you make a bed out of the table, make sure to line the edges with the table's chairs, otherwise you'll fall off in the middle of the night. Oh, and one last thing: Whatever you do, don't try to share the bed with Nick. He's rather prickly, and it's kind of like sleeping with a mattress full of needles." He advised, then continued to coach Nick into getting up onto David's bed. "You know that I could probably use some Mystics to keep him off my bed, right?" David asked. Max snorted. "I doubt it. I mean, who's ever thought up a spell to protect your bed from lymrill attacks? You probably could, of course, but it'll take a few days." David sighed and sat down at the table.

Sooner or later, Nick followed Max's instructions and switched beds, though Connor voiced the fact that it was probably in order to get Max to leave him alone. Then, after letting him sit there for a bit, Max picked up Nick and walked over to the door, setting him down there. Nick got up and looked around again, trying to get his bearings. Then he waddled over to David's bed, hopped up on it, and went to sleep, right in the middle. "Yes!" Max crowed, and sat back down at the table, satisfied. Connor laughed, and David just shook his head looking longingly at his bed. "So," Max said to him, "Remember what I said: Leather chair – close curtains tightly. Couch – shut window firmly. Kitchen table – line it with chairs so you don't face-plant on the floor. And don't ever, ever share the bad with Nick. Just follow those instructions, and you'll be fine."

_**A/N: Hahaha, poor David. **_

_**See that wittle button down there? It's a button that identifies you as a Potential! Press it, and someone'll come to you house and test you. If you pass that test, you go to Rowan Academy! Huury, press it before someone else does!**_


End file.
